Midnight Meetings
by BellatrixBLestrange
Summary: Two people found their way into each other's hearts amid the incessant arrogance and flirtation found in the Slytherin common room. THIS is the story of Narcissa and Lucius's love, that all started in the Slytherin common room at midnight….
1. First Aknowledgement

A/N: This is by BellatrixBLestrange AND nbm9292

A/N: These characters belong to JKR. We own nothing. Blah Blah Blah.

"Narcissa are you asleep already?" asked one of Narcissa's dorm mates, Emma Rosier. Taking Narcissa's silence as a yes, she turned to the girl beside her. "She always in bed and fast asleep before we even get to the dorm room at night." Both girls were secretly thinking, although they would never say, that maybe there was such thing as getting your beauty sleep. Narcissa was easily the most beautiful girl in her year, and one of the most beautiful in the school, topped only by her sister Bellatrix. It was only a short while till Narcissa would mature fully and be able to rival her sister's beauty. They were convinced if it was beauty sleep that was doing the trick, Narcissa need not bother anymore.

They were wrong on both assumptions. Narcissa was not asleep, and her so called "beauty sleep" was not what caused her skin to shine, her hair to fall in long graceful curls around her face, or her eyes to leave boys staring. All of that she was born with. As a matter of fact she probably got the least amount of sleep of any of the girls in her year. Little did they know she snuck out of the dorm every night to find peace and solidarity in the common room.

There was one problem, she did not always find peace and solidarity in the common room. One certain 6th year found it necessary to steal to the common room late at night as well. Of course they would sit on opposite sides of the room, one reading, another writing, or one sitting, another laying. And while he did not speak to her, and she did not speak to him, his presence was pressing every nerve in her body. Why could he not leave her be? Could he not realize she came down late at night for a reason? Whatever the case, Narcissa had to admit that that one person was better then being surrounded by all the girls and boys from her year and the year above. She really liked her friends, and it was only sometimes that she had to feign interest in all her friend's trivial thoughts. What robes should they wear to the next Hogsmeade trip? Does their hair look better half up or completely down?

It was things like that which caused Narcissa to steal to the common room each and every night. She used to go to her sister Bellatrix's dorm and speak with her at night. Bellatrix enjoyed Narcissa's company, but Narcissa stopped going when Rodolphus began appearing each night as well. Bellatrix was willing to kick him out but Narcissa insisted against it.

Since Narcissa could now hear four different girls breathing heavily, she knew she was safe to make her nightly trip to the Slytherin common room. She pushed the heavy stone door outward and made her way into the corridor. She walked up the narrow staircase lined with flaming torches. She approached the heavy door engraved with a serpent and pushed it open.

Damnit, thought Lucius, why is she here again? Well why wouldn't she be, he thought to himself. She has been here every other night.

He watched the pretty girl eye him disdainfully before turning towards a green plush sofa in the corner farthest away from him. Before he knew it he was staring at her. Her eyes had put him in a trance. They had been so big and blue he had lost himself in them. Never before had they looked at one enough, actually they had stolen glances yet never made eye contact.

Come on Lucius, he thought. You're a Malfoy, don't let a fourth year distract you. She's not distracting you, but whatever it is she's doing don't let her do it. So now I'm talking to myself, he thought, great.

He was now to busy thinking about the girl to be studying Transfiguration. He usually just liked to come down at night to get away from the usual bustle in the common room and the dorm. He got tired of girls constantly flirting with him and guys talking pompously about the new broomstick they were getting, or people attempting to be accepted by the notable Lucius Malfoy. Of course, he took part in flirting back and talking about his new broomstick as well, but he grew ever so tired with it. Night was the only guaranteed time to be alone, or so he thought. It seemed that Miss Black had the same idea he did.

Now that he thought about her he wondered how he hadn't ever found himself flirting with her. She was a beautiful girl, with an extremely impressive surname. Of course not a Malfoy, but who was, right? Oh yeah, him. He decided that he had skipped over this young girl because he always thought of her as Bellatrix's younger sister. Bellatrix and him had been best friends since 2nd year. They had been friends since they were young, but by second year they had realized they were each other's counterpart. He was calm and icy and she was wild and fiery. They had never been romantically involved; the thought had never occurred between either of them either, it just was not a possibility.

He kept wondering why a girl he usually sees laughing and smiling and flirting would find it pleasant to stay up late in the dark quiet of the slytherin common room. The thought did not occur to him that she might enjoy the dark and quiet as did he.

His interest overcame him and before he could stop himself he said, "Miss Black, why do you come up here so late every night?"

She turned her gaze on him, taking in his aristocratic features and cold gaze. She found it oddly attractive, but was a little annoyed he had disturbed their understood peace. When their eyes met she felt the need to confide in him and tell him how tired she was of the artificial world she found herself in. Part of her found herself hoping he felt the same, seeing as he did the exact same thing as she did each night. "I find it more peaceful and easy to concentrate at this time of night," she said to him never breaking their eye contact. "And why do you, Mr. Malfoy, find the need to come up here so late every night?"

He had not expected that, and was disgruntled when he realized his mistake. Of course she would respond that way, wouldn't he?

"I'd have to agree, it is much more peaceful at this time of night then during the day." He wanted to tell her more, to tell her everything he disliked about the flirtatious girls and arrogant guys who always surrounded him. Of course he was arrogant, he knew that. But it seemed people had taken things to extremes these days and night time offered what he desired: a time to be without having to think over his every action knowing it would be judged. "It gets a little tiresome sometimes, during the day," he continued.

Narcissa wanted to know more. Although he had said so little she felt she understood deeper. She knew exactly what he meant. "I know exactly what you mean," she said without realizing she had translated her thoughts to words. She sighed. Giving into her pressing need to explain her feelings she started telling Lucius exactly what she meant. "The ever giggling girls and ever staring guys. Talk of money from those who have none, and the ever constant comparison of material objects. Not gonna lie, I've taken part in a few of these occasions, but I don't enjoy them. I guess I come hear to escape really." Her eyes widened a bit when she realized what she had just said out loud. She had just said that to her sister's best friend; a Slytherin 6th year prefect; a Malfoy, otherwise known as the most elite of the pureblood society.

Lucius Malfoy was almost speechless, meaning if he had not been brought up to have a cool and emotionless response to every statement he would have been speechless. But being a Malfoy he had a retort prepared. But as unmalfoyish as it seemed even to him, he did not retort. He got up and walked across the common room and went over to where she was sitting. He positioned himself on the couch opposite her. He now had a retort ready, but it lacked all coolness. "You really do understand exactly what I mean." He told her exactly what he felt as well, which was basically the same as what she had just said, but she listened intently anyhow.

They continued talking for two more hours. It got a little uncomfortable whenever the conversation would steer itself towards Bellatrix. Narcissa hated the thought that she was the "little" sister. And Lucius felt uncomfortable thinking he had never spoken to his best friend's sister with more then polite distant words. He had never spoken to someone like he spoke to Narcissa. He felt he could tell her anything. Of course this is somewhat how he felt with Bellatrix, but there was also the strange desire to be sitting right next to her, maybe holding her soft and delicate, manicured hands. He was successful at blocking his mind from going any further then dwelling on thoughts of hand holding. Although the desire to go further bothered him quite a bit.

The feeling was definitely reciprocated. She could not believe she was having this conversation with him. She had never spoken to a guy so openly before. It seemed they all only wanted her for certain things. The only time she had ever talked to someone like this before was to Bellatrix, although it was not quite the same. This was better, she did not want to stop talking, she did not want anything to change from how it was just then. Except maybe she would have Lucius sitting beside her as opposed to across from her.

Like he would ever want to sit beside me, she thought. I am a little fourth year and he is probably only talking to me because I am "Bella's little sister." Her heart sank at that thought. She had been so happy talking with him it had not occurred to her why he was talking back. She would not be made a fool of, she would depart with dignity. "Well, I must be off Mr. Malfoy, goodnight," she said coolly.

He looked up a little confused. She sounded frustrated when she had just spoken. It was the complete opposite the lightness in her voice from before. He stood up after she did and took her hand in his. He wanted to kiss her. She looked so beautiful so lovable. He wanted to buy her gifts and spoil her. Most of all he wanted to kiss her pink lips till he morning when he had to go to class. No wait, who cares about class, I can skip class, he thought. Mother can write me a note, they won't dare disagree with a Malfoy. Excused continued to flood his brain.

His mind had been racing, but not fast enough, an awkward moment had passed as they stood there hand in hand. "Goodnight," he said before placing the lightest of kisses upon her lips.

A shiver ran up Narcissa's spine. She had not been prepared for that kiss. It had been over too quickly she thought. Then her thoughts turned back to the way most guys treated her. They flirted, with hopes of getting something in return. That must be what Lucius was doing. She could not believe she let herself get into this situation. She turned and walked towards the staircase down to her dormitory.

Lucius on the other hand looked after her with a confused look on his face. Had he done something absolutely stupid. Did he disgust her. Beyond his control his thoughts reminded him he was a Malfoy. But he countered, reminding himself she was a Black, so it was quite possible he could disgust her. But he couldn't help remember the look of desire on her face right after he kissed her. But so quickly it had changed to a look of, could it have been anger, that he was not sure what he had seen. He had never enjoyed a girls presence so much, besides Bellatrix. The difference between Narcissa and Bellatrix was that, he had never felt these sensations in his stomach when he was around Bellatrix before. In fact, he had never felt these sensations in his stomach when he was with any girl. He, Lucius Malfoy, was known for reeling girl after girl in, without possessing true feelings for her, and yet hiding this from them completely. He was experiencing something he never felt before. He wanted to make this girl like him and not for the usual reasons. He wanted this girl to respect him, he wanted to be able to kiss her anytime he wanted.

Tomorrow was another day, and that day held another night. A night he hoped he would once again share with Narcissa, unless she was disgusted with him, he thought. He made his way down to his dormitory, all the way on the other side of the room, as far away as possible from Narcissa's dormitory he found himself thinking. He stroked the serpent on the door to his dorm and it opened up. He crept to his bed and once in his boxers he got in and fell asleep thinking, although he tried not to, about Narcissa.

Meanwhile in her own dorm, Narcissa found herself having a mental debate. She had never experienced a kiss so innocent in her life. She felt like he really meant to kiss her because he cared about her. He had not tried do anything else, so why was she convinced he had tried to use her like so many boys had. She almost hated being so beautiful. Strange thing to think, but sometimes it really was not all that pleasant to have boys look you up and down all the time, knowing what they were thinking, knowing they were mentally undressing you.

Narcissa tried to go to sleep but couldn't help reliving in her mind, the moment he had kissed her. His long blonde hair had swept across her cheek and she had wanted to put her hands in it. It looked so silky, so perfect, just like him.

Why am I thinking this, she thought, stop it, he is using you. She once again tried to push her thoughts from her mind but was distracted when she smelled a faint smell of Lucius on her hand where he had held it. Marcus Surenta - Ice cologne, mmm, she thought. Trying to pry her mind from the night's happenings, and failing extravagantly, she finally drifted to sleep due to absolute exhaustion.

A/N: We hope you like it!


	2. Misunderstandings

A/N: This is by BellatrixBLestrange only now

A/N: These characters belong to JKR. I own non of them.

"Narcissa, you _need_ to get up! You have about ten minutes to get ready before breakfast. I can't even contemplate how you could have so much trouble waking up when you go to sleep sooo early," stated Emma Rosier harshly.

Meanwhile Narcissa was recounting the events of the following evening/early morning. She was not sure what had been real and what had been a dream. She was convinced she and Lucius had in fact spoken, but was unable to determine whether or not the rest was a dream or not. Before she knew it she was dressing, completely ignoring the slightly confused looks her dorm-mates were casting her. To their dismay she did not even attempt to style her hair or put complex makeup charms on. She simply ran her hands through her hair, and with a flick of her wand she had eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss on. A few of the girls were staring at her with looks of jealousy on their faces. She spent less then a minute on her appearance and yet succeeded in looking better then any of them.

With a polite smile to her friends, she exited the dorm with her bag. She looked down to make sure she had actually put the right thing on. She had: a black pleated skirt; a white oxford with a green serpent that made the shape of an S where one might usually find a logo; a green and silver tie; and her favorite pair of black Mary-Jane pumps. She breathed a sigh of relief. Something had gone right so far that day. Now she began to worry, once again, about whether or not one specific incident had been a dream or not.

After Lucius straightened his tie, he put some cologne on, Marcus Surenta – Ice, grabbed his bag and went towards the common room. He had been very aloof that morning, ignoring most of the comments any of the guys threw his way. He had no trouble distinguishing what had been a dream and what had not, last night. He knew he had kissed her, and remembered the look of anger that had flickered across her face. He also vividly remembered the dream he had had, featuring Narcissa Black Mafloy.

The dream was what shook him most. He was a Malfoy for goodness sake. He didn't dream about woman being his wife. _Women_ dreamed of being his wife. What had happened to him?

Before he realized it Bellatrix was ushering him towards the common room door. "Cissa, over here," she had shouted. Barely registering it, Lucius glimpsed Narcissa and he felt his stomach give a tiny jolt.

Oh God, why? Why now Bella, Narcissa thought frantically. Being a black she was kept an icy expression and headed towards Bella, ignoring passing boys who would look her up and down. "Good morning, Bella," she said with a genuine smile. She was very close to her sister. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," she said as calmly as she could.

"Good Morning, Ms. Black," he responded. Damn, he thought. She must be angry. She's referring to me as Mr. Malfoy again anyway. His thoughts were interrupted as Rodolphus Lestrange joined them, greeting them all, and then turning to Bellatrix.

"Might I have a word Bella?" he asked her.

"Roddy, you were with me all night what more could you possibly need to say?" she responded with a hint of her notable temper. "Haha, just kidding Rodolphus! Geez, pick up on my sarcasm for once." And with a sigh she pulled Rodolphus away, leaving Narcissa and Lucius to fare for themselves.

Great, thought Narcissa. Just great. Bella successfully created the most awkward moment I've ever experienced.

To Narcissa's disappointment, she detected a particular scent. The scent of Marcus Surenta – Ice cologne.

Yes, thought Narcissa for a split second. Lucius Malfoy had kissed me. Lucius Malfoy, prefect, pureblood elite, had _kissed_ me! But her thoughts quickly recovered. She remembered that Lucius Malfoy had only been using her. Maybe he was pureblood elite, but so was she. And if you're a black, you always get your revenge. Or so Bellatrix had stated so often.

Meanwhile Lucius was feeling terrible. She couldn't want to be walking with me less, he thought. I might as well stop walking and let her go on by herself. Then she might think I just want look at her ass. Well, that wouldn't be to bad. YOU'RE A MALFOY. Recover and treat her like a lady, he told himself.

Right as she glimpsed his entrancing deep gray eyes, almost willing herself to forget he was using her and let him kiss her right then and there, Charles Jugson appeared.

"Hello Ms. Black," he greeted her kindly. He had a great smile and great teeth. He was a really handsome guy. Ironically though, he did not have a new girl in his bed every week like most of the guys he hung out with. And for this strange reason, girls were always found fighting for his attention. People always seem to want what they can't have. "Lucius," he said with a nod of recognition.

"LUCIUS!" screamed Bellatrix. "Come here, please," she continued imperiously.

Lucius did not want to leave Narcissa but was a little relieved to be free from so awkward a situation. "Well, goodbye for now Miss Black, later Jugson," he said as reserved as possible. The last thing he wanted was Narcissa picking up on his hurricane of emotions.

"Well I need to get going to class Narcissa, but umm, are we still on for Saturday?" Jugson asked her shyly. "I have no idea what to get her and her birthday is next Sunday, which leaves no time to order anything by owl order. And what if she thinks I don't care, then she'll probably dump me and well I'm not like most guys but I can't get DUMPED" he leaned in to whisper in Narcissa's ear.

"Of course, I already found the perfect thing in Witch Weekly the other day. Anyway go to class I'll see you later." Charles and Narcissa had always been good friends ever since Narcissa first started at Hogwarts. He hung out with Bellatrix and her group and so did Narcissa. While most boys were busy flirting and talking about their new broomstick Charles and Narcissa had struck up a conversation one day and since then had become close friends. Charles was not really her type of guy though; he was really shy and he was not as wealthy as the Blacks for example. But they were good friends and his advice came in handy from time to time as did hers.

Little did Narcissa know, she was not the only one to hear Jugson remind her about their rendezvous on Saturday. Once Lucius had entered the great hall with Bellatrix he had kept a close eye on Narcissa and Jugson's friendly behavior with one another. He did not like it, that was for sure. The thing he liked less was the jealousy he felt, except he refused to believe it was jealousy. But why else would he want to Crucio Charles Jugson till he went insane?

As much as Lucius wanted to ignore what he heard he could not. When he thought about it more thoroughly, Jugson was the type of guy Narcissa would probably be into. Like Narcissa had said the night before, she got tired of the typical Slytherin, and Jugson was definitely not the typical Slytherin. Damn, he thought. Of course she would fancy him, he was exactly what she wanted, but still, why had she had that look of desire on her face after she kissed me, he thought. Well who wouldn't desire me. She probably just enjoyed the snog, who wouldn't? Damn, Narcissa is one complicated girl. But I won't let her get away from me. I am Lucius Malfoy, heir to the prestigious Malfoy fortune and name, there is no one I can not have. Except Narcissa Black his mind added quickly.

The day went by as most days at Hogwarts usually do. After dinner, as was normal, the Slytherin common room was filled with people. Of course Bellatrix, Lucius and their friends had taken over the plush green velvet couches surrounding the fireplace as was the case every night.

Another common event was one of Bellatrix and Lucius's fights. They were discussing whether or not a woman should be allowed to become Minister for Magic. Bellatrix, obviously, was all for a woman Minister, specifically a pureblood woman. Lucius on the other hand disagreed, with the woman part. He absolutely agreed on having a pureblood Minister, who wouldn't? But Lucius had a playful look on his face which only meant he was continuing this altercation for the sole purpose of firing Bellatrix up.

On one of the couches closet to the fire, Narcissa sat talking with Rabastan Lestrange. She was not paying close attention to what he was saying because she was too distracted by the turn in which Bellatrix and Lucius's conversation had taken. One second they had been fighting and the next they were sitting close together smiling and whispering. As much as she hated to admit it she was jealous. Look at them together, she thought. How can two people look at each other like that and not be in love. How could I have not seen it before, she thought. They look suspiciously happy talking together. Why does Bellatrix get everything she wants? Doesn't she already have Rodolphus? She probably just uses him, although at times she really seems to like him. What does it matter to me anyway, I don't care for Lucius Malfoy one bit. Especially not if he fancies my own sister, she thought furiously.

"Seriously, if we could have a pureblood with some ministry power we could get rid of some of the mudbloods and blood traitor," stated Bellatrix. "Just marry a proper pureblood, and then use your family's gold to influence to Ministry. She glanced at him and before he could compose himself she saw an oddly strange look pass over his face.

"Lucius…what….was…that…look? You looked as if you had feelings, and I know that can't be true," she teased. "No really, you looked almost caring for a second. WHO IS IT?" she asked. She could always tell with Lucius. They had been best friends for so long it was impossible to hide things from one another anymore.

Knowing it was absolutely pointless to deny anything he said, "Can we not talk about it anymore, I swear I'll tell you but right now, I can't."

Shocked by his honesty she did not push him any farther, instead she went over to talk to Narcissa.

"Ah, Bellatrix, how are you this evening," asked Rabastan Lestrange politely. "I've just been talking with Narcissa about your possible visit to Lestrange Manor over the holidays. I was hoping Narcissa might join you."

"Maybe, if I come at all that is. I was thinking Lucius could come visit our home, so we'll have to see if it conflicts. Anyway, Narcissa, I haven't talked to you much today, how are you?" Before Narcissa could answer Bellatrix said a bit harshly to Rabastan, "Do you mind?" Of course Rabastan minded, he had had his eye on Narcissa for quite a while now and was enjoying her company but would never tell Bellatrix this.

"No not at all. Goodbye Narcissa….and Bellatrix," he added somewhat coldly.

"Ugh, you know he fancies you?" Bellatrix asked Narcissa once Rabastan had left.

"Oh, Bellatrix, you didn't. I thought father told you that was rude, and an invasion of privacy."

"Yes, yes I did," responded Bellatrix. Narcissa and Bellatrix talked for about half an hour, continually interrupted by male Slytherins attempting to strike up a conversation. Soon enough Narcissa had gotten tired of the overly crowded common room and got up to head down to her dormitory. On her way she was intercepted by Charles Jugson.

"Hey, Narcissa. I was wondering…how much was that…well whatever it was you picked out in that magazine? I just want to know how much to bring to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Charles, I can't remember, come with me I'll go get the magazine and we'll see." Slytherin, unlike the other founders, did not put spells to keep boys out of the girls dormitories because he knew things were bound to happen none the less. Why try and stop the unstoppable?

Once she reached the door leading to the hallway towards her dormitory she turned around to see if Jugson was behind her. When she turned around she caught Lucius Malfoy's eye. Had he been watching me, she thought. NO, stop thinking like that, she said to herself. They stepped through the door and into the hallway.

On the other side of the common room Lucius Malfoy was beside himself with jealousy. He had not been aware Narcissa and Jugson were a couple. He thought Jugson fancied some 5th year girl. He was not used to a girl choosing Jugson over him. He was also not used to feeling this way about a girl. It was something totally different to how he had ever felt before. He did not like it, yet at the same time he loved the feeling he got whenever he looked at her. Her soft, long blonde curls which framed her face and twirled in the air behind her whenever she threw her head back in laughter. The way he long pale fingers would cover her mouth whenever she was surprised. He did not know how he knew all this about her, but he did.

Lucius was not sure whether or not he wanted to go to the common room late that night as he usually did. He was sure Narcissa would not want him there yet he wanted ot see her again. And he did not want to seem as if he was nervous around her after their awkward conversation or lack of one that morning.

"Twenty galleons," stated Narcissa. "Did you want to spend more? I personally don't think you need to. That should be sufficient. I would be happy with a gift like that no matter the cost."

"That's perfect thank you so much! I'll see you later," he said before turning and exiting the dormitory.

Narcissa had not responded because she had been deep in thought. She was wondering if she had imagined the look of sadness on Lucius Malfoy's face. Lucius Malfoy was known for showing no emotion whatsoever. So therefore she must have imagined it. Maybe he was sad he was not in Bellatrix's company anymore, she thought. Yes that had to be it. And for a second I hoped he had looked sad seeing me with another guy. Who am I kidding?

Narcissa then began debating whether or not she should return to the common room that night. She decided she must. She had been there every night before. She would not let Malfoy know anything that had happened between them had gotten to her. Not to mention the fact that she yearned to see his long, white, blond hair fall out of it's ribbon whenever he ran his hands through it in concentration.

Despite the fact that neither Lucius nor Narcissa was going to find peace and solidarity in the common room that late evening, they were both there as usual. Lucius was the first to arrive and could barely concentrate because he was too busy wondering whether or not Narcissa was even going to show up.

He was convinced she was disgusted with him and would never show herself at that late hour again. But to his surprise, and joy, she walked through the stone door which leads to her dormitory about twenty minutes after he had arrived.

"Hello, Miss Black," he said, attempting to sound as aloof as possible. He could not let her not how incredibly infatuated he had become in a total of twenty-four hours. He was not even allowing himself to believe how infatuated he had become.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," she responded in her usual cold and proper voice. She knew he was only trying to be polite. I am Bellatrix's little sister after all, she thought glumly.

He was convinced she wished he was not there. But at the same time he felt that she looked a bit confused, a bit frazzled. For some strange reason this gave him courage and he said, "Feel free to sit over here, the fire makes the dungeon's icy interior more comfortable." She had been walking towards a couch on the side of the common room opposite the fireplace.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense," she responded. Once again being polite, she thought. But that wasn't necessary to say for the sole reason of my being Bellatrix's little sister. This thought gave her a little more courage then she had originally had upon entering the common room.

They stuck up on polite conversation for the next half hour, both trying not to disturb the other. After about a half hour more of silence Malfoy began to pack up his books. He could not delay any longer. He had finished fifteen minutes ago but he had not wanted to leave. He looked across from where he was sitting to the couch that Narcissa was on. She looked like she was struggling with something.

Indeed she was. She was struggling internally. She did not want him to leave and was sure he was just trying to get away from her. She hated feeling this way about someone she was sure she could not have. She was shocked when Lucius sat down beside her and asked if she needed help.

"Oh, um, well, it's just I'm supposed to explain why I think twenty counter clockwise stirs would be better as opposed to fifteen clockwise stirs in the Chalice of Hostility. And, well I honestly don't know what the reason could be."

He smiled. "Well that's not a problem at all. I happen to be quite advanced when it comes to potion making." He smirked, which was basically told Narcissa that he was kidding about sounding so cocky. "Haha, but really, I've gotcha covered.'

He helped Narcissa answer that question and the four other questions she had to answer for potions homework.

Finally she was done with her work and could not even pretend to have more, especially more that she needed help on. That would seem way to suspicious.

"Well thanks again, Mr. Malfoy," said Narcissa appreciatively.

"Please call my Lucius. And it was my pleasure," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Narcissa did not know what to say and was speechless for a second. She recovered quickly and said, "Feel free to call me Narcissa."

Lucius had been worried the kiss had bothered her. Why would it not have? She is secretly dating Jugson is she not, he thought. Jealousy surged through him. He could not let Jugson take what he wanted to dearly. He leaned towards her and before he could stop himself his lips were on hers.

As much as Narcissa wanted to tell herself this was wrong, he probably did this with Bellatrix earlier that evening, she could not allow herself to end something so pleasurable.

Once Lucius felt Narcissa respond, her tongue pushing against his closed mouth, he knew she was enjoying this just as much as he was. He leaned forward so that he was leaning over her on the soft green velvet couch. Lucius felt one of Narcissa's curls tickle his face and before he realized it, his left hand was moving through her soft hair. She let a whimper escape her lips and felt the urge to tear the ribbon out of his hair and run her own hands through his white blonde tresses. His right hand was currently moving up and down her left arm till she felt goose bumps appear. His mouth was moving down her neck and Narcissa did not know how much longer she could take it. It was almost too much pleasure. She had never enjoyed kissing a boy so much in her life. Each kiss was filled with passion and caused her stomach to jolt, a feeling she had never had before.

Lucius, was enjoying it just as much. He ran both his hands through her hair until one was on her neck and the other was on the side of her face. He pressed his mouth on to hers hoping beyond hope the moment would never end.

Images of Narcissa with Jugson started to run across Lucius's mind. He tried to get them out of his head and managed difficultly. Images of Lucius taking advantage of other girls ran through Narcissa's mind. And after another minute of them, she broke apart. She had had her eyes closed the whole time and when she opened them she saw a confused and almost hurt Lucius looking into her eyes. Immediately after she had processed his reaction it was the same cold emotionless face as always.

Lucius had seen the look of sadness in her eyes. Almost a look of loss. She looked as if she did not want to stop but felt compelled to. She was feeling bad because she was cheating on Jugson. That had to be it, he thought.

Had he really not wanted to stop, she wondered. Did I make what I saw up or had he really looked as if he could have kept kissing me for hours. And at the same time they both spoke, saying one word each.

"Jugson," said Lucious.

"Bella," said Narcissa.

"What?" they both asked one another.

Narcissa spoke first, "You…I just can't believe I did that."

Lucius was convinced he knew what she was talking about. She could not believe she had cheated on Jugson. But why had she said Bella, he thought. Before he could say anything else she had gotten up, grabbed her books and ran through the stone door leading to her dormitory.

It was inevitable, thought Lucius. I've got to talk to Bella.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter as well, sorry it took awhile to get up!


	3. Sorting Things Out

A/N: These characters belong to JKR. I own none of them.

It was a regular morning in the Slytherin Common Room. Not many people hung around, but there was usually around ten students wondering in or out of the room. Two students in particular were being watched closer than usual by passersby's. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were seated on an old green armchair in a far corner of the common room near a bookshelf full of old dark arts books. They were being watched closely because of their unusual location. On most occasions they would be talking loudly amongst themselves on the sought after, green- velvet couches in front of the fire. But this morning they were as far away as possible from other students whispering to one another. Lucius was seated in the chair and Bellatrix was sitting on the armrest.

Meanwhile, Lucius was having an internal struggle with himself. He was having some difficulty divulging his feelings towards Narcissa, to Bellatrix. If it was any other girl he would be able to tell Bellatrix about her. But this was Bella's sister they were talking about. It had the potential of being a little awkward.

"Ok Lucius, I understand you put on a façade of arrogance and omniscience twenty-four seven, but you're with me now…quit pretending you don't have feelings. Wow that _almost_ sounded sort of thoughtful don't you think? Gross. Anyway, you're acting like a twelve year old. Don't make me curse you," finished Bellatrix with a grin.

"Ok, well, although I couldn't be more reluctant to admit it, I'm jealous of Jugson," said Lucius, finishing the last part quickly.

"WHAT," Bellatrix practically yelled. "Why" she whispered.

"Because, well, he has something I want. No that sounds bad. He has something I want and that I care about…have feelings for," Lucius replied not looking directly at Bellatrix.

"I still don't understand. There isn't anything you don't have, not to mention something Jugson has that you don't. So please, do elaborate."

"Hesdatingyoursister."

"WHAT?"

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you because it must be awkward to have your best friend like your sister and well…" But he got cut off.

"I meant "what" as in, I didn't hear what you said but….WHAT is it you're saying now? Do you like Narcissa? And your telling me, Jugson has wittle Cissa's heart?"

"Please Bella, don't do that. But yes, I'm j…je…jealous of Jugson because he's dating…your sister."

Bellatrix Black had never known Lucius Malfoy to have ever stuttered in anything he said. She knew he must really like Narcissa to have him stuttering. But then again, he was saying the word jealous which he had probably never used before, at least not when referring to his own feelings. Bellatrix looked slightly dumbstruck. First of all, Malfoy was having trouble getting a girl. Second of all, when could he have started to have an interest in Narcissa? They are rarely together unless Bellatrix is with them and she would have noticed something between them. She did not use Legilimency on people randomly, only when she had something in particular that she wanted to know, which was a lot of the time.

"Well then, are you going to let _Jugson_ stand in your way?" said Bellatrix with a fierce glow coming over her face. "I mean, I didn't even know they were together. I'm sure Cissa would have mentioned it. Actually I'm positive she would have," said Bellatrix more to herself then to Lucius.

"Trust me, she is. They went into her dormitory together last night."

"OK, you know what? _Jugson_ does not deserve my sister, despite how good a guy he supposedly is," she snapped somewhat angrily. "But I have to ask, when did this start? I mean I've never even seen you guys together."

Lucius explained their midnight meetings and what had occurred. He also explained that he had never felt like this with a girl before, which was what rattled him so much. He actually cares for a girl, and they do not care for him. It seemed that she cared for him at times, he told Bellatrix, but then she would turn icy towards him. After Bellatrix had seen for herself that Lucius was in fact telling the truth she knew there was more to it than they knew. She was determined to figure it out.

"Oh yeah, last night," said Lucius, "when we broke apart, well she said your name."

"Ohhh, I bet she thinks I'd be angry if I found out. I can be a teeny bit possessive about things. But don't worry, I'll figure this out, and if my sister has feelings for you, you'll be the first to know. And no one will know about this either, I owe you for covering up for me last year…twice," she said squeezing his hand.

Lucius grinned, remembering Bellatrix's crazy adventures the year before. "Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing, but I think it's time you wake up Lestrange or he'll never get up."

Bellatrix went to the door that led to Rodolphus's dorm, returned moment's later arm and arm with him. Lucius and Bellatrix had been in their own little world in that oddly dark corner, but that had not kept others from seeing them. It actually made them more conspicuous than usual because it was so rare anyone was ever over there. People had noticed, one person in particular: Narcissa Black.

For Narcissa Black, that was all the confirmation she needed. Lucius and Bellatrix had just finished a twenty minute conversation, alone, in a dark corner. And Bellatrix had held hands with him. And he had smiled at the gesture. She was an emotional mess. She waited till Lucius had left the common room, then waited a good fifteen minutes to follow in his suit.

All day Bellatrix had looked for an opportunity to speak with Narcissa. And all day long Narcissa seemed to disappear whenever Bellatrix had a glimpse of her. Little did Bellatrix know, but Narcissa was avoiding her.

Narcissa knew what Bellatrix was capable of. Bellatrix would see that Narcissa was upset. Narcissa would refuse to tell her why. And then Bellatrix would find out on her own. Not to mention the fact that Narcissa was jealous and angry at Bellatrix. Narcissa felt cheated. No boy had ever made her feel the way Lucius had, and yet he was secretly seeing her own sister.

It was late at night, although many people were still up. Bellatrix had been hiding out near the entrance to Narcissa's dorm room determined to catch her off guard. When Narcissa came through the common room door and made her way over to her dorm, Bellatrix met up with her.

"Narcissa, I haven't seen you all day, is something wrong?" she asked in a falsely considerate voice.

"No, Bella. I've just been busy that's all," murmured Narcissa without making eye contact.

"I'm sorry Cissa. Well go get some sleep. But, wait, I heard the strangest thing today, and I have to ask. You're not dating Jugson are you?"

Narcissa actually smiled at that. "Hahaha, no, not at all. I'm basically playing the role of his sister. I'm currently helping him pick out a birthday present for his girlfriend. He's quite pathetic at picking out gifts. He actually considered giving her a gift certificate to Zonko's. " Her face hardened again as if remembering to be mad about something.

"Alright, I didn't think so. You know how crazy the Slytherin gossip can get," said Bellatrix as attempted to see what Narcissa was thinking. Bellatrix sensed Narcissa was extremely angry. Then she saw a scene pass through Narcissa's thoughts. It was that morning when she and Lucius had been talking. She had squeezed his hand and he had smiled.

"Stop it! I know what you're doing. I'll figure out how to stop it someday. For now, I'm leaving," said Narcissa rather harshly. She turned around and swept through the door to her dormitory. Bellatrix knew better than to follow. Narcissa was almost as dangerous as Bellatrix when it came to the dark arts.

Bellatrix was racking her brains. Narcissa was angry because Lucius and I were friends. That made no sense. Narcissa was angry because Lucius smiled at me. That makes even less sense. Then Bellatrix thought of something. The only valid explanation to why Narcissa had been thinking about that particular situation would be that she did in fact like Lucius and was jealous because she thought he and Bellatrix liked each other. But that's just as farfetched, thought Bellatrix. I do have a boyfriend, she thought. Narcissa has to have realized that. I mean she definitely knows that, but I guess she could think I was cheating on him. Bellatrix could think of no other reason so she started making her way to the 6th year boy's dorms.

Bellatrix stops outside of a dark green curtained, king size bed and rips the curtains open.

"Bloody hell," murmured Lucius. After recovering from the shock of such an unexpected entrance, he said, "I thought you'd figured out," he said. He had been lying on his back in his bed, wearing a pair of green cashmere sweatpants. His History of Magic notes were sprawled all over the bottom of his bed.

"Good joke, Malfoy. But now's not the time." She explained to him her idea that Narcissa might think they liked one another. She reassured Lucius that she was not dating Jugson and had no feelings for Jugson.

"So this leaves me where?" asked Lucius.

"Well, I was thinking," she said.

"Oh dear, do I really want to know?"

"Fine, bye," she responded getting off the bed and making her way to the door.

"Bella, seriously, come back. Jeez you're difficult."

"Bella?" Rodolphus said through the curtains of his bed.

Bellatrix went over to him and explained she'd come see him soon but she had to talk with Lucius for a bit. He was a little bothered that she had come to see Lucius and not him, but no one argues with Bellatrix.

"Anyway, so my plan," she said glaring at Lucius. "I think you should go to her now. Talk with her. Find out for yourself. You told me that each night you felt like she liked you just as much as you liked her. So, maybe tonight won't be any different."

"I don't know about that. What if she hates my guts and wakes up the other girls as she's yelling at me to get out."

"She's really gotten to you hasn't she?" asked Bellatrix.

"Fine, Bella. I'm only doing this because I'm never wrong, and I defiantly felt something there before."

"Ahh, and the usually arrogant and cold Lucius is BACK."

"Ha." Lucius begins putting a shirt on but Bellatrix stops him. "It'll be harder to resist you if you don't wear a shirt…as much as it bothers me to admit it. Oh yeah, she sleeps in the bed farthest from the door. There'll be two on your left and two on your right and she's the one at the very end, in the middle.

Bellatrix left and Lucius made his way out of the dormitory. Emotions raced through him. What if she seriously hates my guts? What if she is disgusted to see me, thinking I just want her for one thing only? He had not thought about that. He had been to busy thinking about her liking Jugson to remember the possibility of her being disgusted by him. Lucius sat in the common room for probably fifteen minutes wondering whether or not he should do it. Finally he decided that he was in fact, Lucius Malfoy, who no girl had ever turned down. Well besides Narcissa Black.

He walks through the door and into the hallway towards Narcissa's dormitory. The hallway was lit with torches bearing dull green flames. Once he made his way into the dormitory he stopped. It was pitch black. Lucius waited a minute for his eyes to adjust and then began making his way towards the bed at the far end of the room.

Slowly, he opens the curtains of her bed. She is laying on her side facing the other direction. He can not tell if she is asleep or not, but regardless he sits down at the end of her bed. Her body jerks up.

'What? Wha…" she stammers, but never finishes because Lucius finger had pressed itself against her lips.

He just looked at her for a second and then they simultaneously leaned forward, lips meetings. Her hands went to his chest and his to her bare shoulders. She felt a shiver go through her entire body. She could not have asked for a better feeling. It was a feeling of completion and warmth.

Lucius's suspicions were immediately forgotten. He did not want to stop kissing her. The feeling of her soft skin on his lips was better than he could imagine. Meanwhile, Narcissa had untied his hair and was twirling some around one of her fingers, enjoying every minute of it.

Eventually they broke apart and lay side by side on Narcissa's bed, her arm draped across his bare chest.

"I definitely was not expecting this," said Narcissa.

"I had to know," he responded.

A/N: Sorry that took a while! Hope you like it


End file.
